Un nom
by ishime
Summary: La vie de Sasuke, décrite par Sasuke, enfin selon mon point de vue. OOC de Sasuke, quoi.


**Titre :**Un nom

**Auteur :** Ishime

**Sujet :** Naruto.

**Rating :** PG

**Genre :** OOC de Sasuke... Enfin... Pas dans le sens où je ne respecte pas son caractère, juste que je voulais le faire mûrir un peu.  
Sasuke : Je ne suis PAS d'accord !

**Résumé :** La vie de Sasuke, décrite par Sasuke.

**Commentaire :** One-shot quatre. Je l'aime bien celui-là, je le trouve mélancolique...  
Sasuke : MOI, je pense ça !  
Bah... J'aimerais, en tout cas.  
Sasuke : ... (se suicide avec un kunai)

**Dédicace :** Tamyl qui ne répond pas à mon mail (ça m'inquiète à la longue...) Youyou et cette garce de Chim' qui ne le mérite pas ! Messante ! Et pis Bidule aussi, même si il va pas être content que je mette son nom sur internet.   
La chanson est de Sapho. J'aime bien le CD qu'on a d'elle à la maison...   
Dommage, c'est court.

o

o

o

o

o

Uchiha Sasuke.  
Unique survivant du tristement célèbre clan Uchiha.  
Le seul but de ma pathétique existence était la vengeance. Je devais abattre celui qui avait détruit mon clan. Je devais redorer le blason familial, récupérer l'honneur perdu. Je n'avais plus ni famille, ni amis, ni rêves, j'avais oublié jusqu'au sens du mot bonheur. Je devais abattre Itachi, mon frère ainé, l'idole de ce que j'appelais déjà ma jeunesse et ce, quel qu'en soit le prix. Alors je me suis mis au travail. Tout, j'ai tout fait pour y parvenir. Sans aucune hésitation, sans même réfléchir, j'ai dédié ma vie entière à cette vendetta.  
Je me suis entraîné, jour après jour, avec acharnement.   
J'ai progressé, petit à petit, espérant un jour atteindre son niveau.

o

**_ooo_**

_**Un nom à coucher dehors  
En somme ça veut dire  
Un nom de SDF  
De mendigot, d'errant  
Un nom à coucher dehors**_

_**ooo**_

o

Et puis j'ai oublié cet objectif. Oh, pas longtemps, juste quelques mois. Pour la première fois depuis le massacre des miens, j'étais entouré d'amis. J'avais de nouveau des proches. Pas des gens utiles, non, plutôt deux espèces de boulets qu'à force de traîner derrière moi, j'avais appris à apprécier. Et j'y tenais, à mes équipiers inutiles ! Plus qu'à ma vengeance hypothétique, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi.  
Et puis il a de nouveau croisé mon chemin. Je l'ai attaqué, pour pouvoir le voir partir la conscience tranquille. Je savais parfaitement que je n'étais pas de taille contre lui. Mais son mangekyou sharingan a recommencé son travail de sape. Et je n'ai plus pensé qu'à lui. C'est ce moment qu'a choisi Orochimaru pour m'envoyer ses hommes, et essayer de m'enrôler. Et je suis parti. Je les ai tous trahis, sans me rendre compte que je ne me comportais pas mieux que mon frère.  
Ça, je ne devais le réaliser que bien plus tard.

o

**_ooo_**

_**Un nom d'exil  
Un être voué à l'air  
Un nom de guerre un nom d'hiver  
Un nom à dormir debout  
Un nom à mourir de froid**_

_**ooo**_

o

En fin de compte, il m'aura fallu près de dix ans pour comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé, ce soir-là. Pour m'apercevoir que c'était Itachi qui avait raison. Lui et moi... Je sais à présent pourquoi il a éliminé toute notre famille, et pourquoi il m'a laissé en vie.  
Parce qu'en réalité, nous n'aurions pas dû être ennemis, tous les deux.  
J'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi mon frère était, et reste, si fort. Il n'est prisonnier d'aucun nom, d'aucun honneur, autres que les siens. Ce qu'il doit faire, il le choisit. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il a abattu notre clan. Tant qu'ils étaient en vie, il était prisonnier. Non seulement d'eux, mais de leur mode de pensée. Pour s'en libérer, il lui fallait se débarrasser de ceux qui tentaient de le lui inculquer. Et moi, à l'époque, je n'étais pas assez fort pour que mon père s'intéresse à moi. Il n'avait donc pas pris la peine de m'endoctriner. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est en voyant mon père commencer à faire de moi un gentil toutou qu'Itachi a pris sa décision. Non seulement je le comprends, mais je lui dois des remerciements, en plus.   
Voilà pourquoi maintenant j'ai renoncé à cette vengeance imbécile.  
Je ne veux plus être prisonnier d'un nom.  
Je suis libre.  
Une vie m'attend.

o

o

o

o

o

FIN.

o

Vous avez aimé ?  
Sasuke : NON !  
Vous avez envie de me lyncher ?  
Sasuke : OUI !  
S'il vous plaît... Reviewez cette fic, ou il va finir par réussir à me convaincre de me jeter par la fenêtre...  
Sasuke : Mais si, tu vois, c'est sans douleur, tu vas juste t'écraser par terre quatre étages plus bas !


End file.
